spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Dovah Skor
Dovah Skor, also known as Dragon Fort (formerly known as Fort CaractacusCaractacus), is an Ayleid large fort and formerly a another large fort ruin located on the northern coast of Lake Rumare, near Aleswell the province of Cyrodiil. It has held a degree of strategic and theological importance throughout the history of the various Empires of Tamriel, first under the Mede Empire and then as the resting place of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty of emperors. By sometime around the Fifth Era, when the last emperor of the dynasty died, the site had been sealed and guarded by Imperial soldiers, which soldier was guarding since Marcella's death. By game *Fort Caractacus History First Era It had been record to history that Dovah Skor was mostly known as "Fort Caractacus" dated back during the Ayleid ruled Cyrodiil. The fort was also taken by Ysnunt, the King of Sercen who controlled the Heartlands of Cyrodiil, and become the King of the Ayleids. It was unknown what Ysnunt's birth and death and a lot of the background are been destroyed during the Alessian Slave Rebellion, and since Ysnunt's only history of when he was born, and when he took over the fort and become King of Alyeid city of Sercen and later it's races' ruler. Fourth Era Mede Empire .]] Dovah Skor was allegedly where Titus Mede I received his vision that he must took the Imperial throne after Martin Septim's death.The Legendary Dovah Skor At the time during the Oblivion Crisis, Titus was an soldier in an outlaw army, a warlord in Colovia, a king in Cyrodiil. After Titus become Emperor, he named the fort where his vision, called Fort Caractacus. And following the established of an new dynasty of the Mede Empire, the fort became the focus of the new administration, thanks to both its theological significance to the Titus and the wealth of its mines. According to one legend, it is also the place where Titus and his son, Prince Attrebus was buried. Cyrodiilic Republic and civil war The new dynasty was quickly faded and collapsed after Madness of former Emperor-then Dictator Antonius Mede defeat at the Battle for Ruby Throne, which marks the end of the Cyrodiilic Civil War. Dovah Skor, some with Sancre Tor was no longer the center of the Empire but remained a prominent fortress and religious center. Rise of the Second Septims After the civil war, General Reman Septim was crowned Emperor of Cyrodiil, making first Septim to restoration. Because of the original Septim dynasty died, his new dynasty is called Cyrodiilic Dynasty or Second Septim dynasty of the newly formed Cyrodiilic Empire. At some point, his reign was an popular one which Cephorus brought back Cyrodiil from the break of collapsed. Even though Reman Septim is credited in one account with restoring Dovah Skor to prominence to a large degree, by declaring it his tomb and the tomb of his heirs. Reman likely did this as part of an attempt to link his family line back to that of original Septims. Part of this included expanding the fortress' underground passages extensively, including an elaborate tomb complex. This is where the last three pervious of the Dynasty emperors, Emperor Caius Septim, was buried after he was killed at Battle of Grimpen Ward in Skyrim. Thanks to its location near the border of Cyrodillic capital of Imperial City, Dovah Skor was frequently under Thalmor and Bosmer rebels occupation. In 4E 198, a combined Altmer and Bosmer rebels force occupied Dovah Skor. General Marcella Septim (also known as General Maris Dragoncrown) got back from successful Padomaic conquests, to assist to took back the fort which Marcella agrees, allegedly in open defiance of Emperor Uriel VIII and Dragonborn General Marcella Septim.Battle of Dovah Skor Marcella fought bravery, suffering wounds left and wound but the Thalmor and Bosmer rebel forces was no match for her, but instead was shouted by Marcella's thu'um. Marcella has secured safe entry into the fortress, bypassing its magical defenses thanks to the help of a turncoat, and took Dovah Skor from inside, after the majority of the defending forces left the fortress in a sortie to attack a decoy force. Despite this attack by stealth, it appears that much of Dovah Skor's fortress was damaged or destroyed during Marcella's attack. Reign of Marcella Septim Marcella Septim would later become personal home, was reward by his uncle for her success. Dragonborn General Maris Dragoncrown re-named from Fort Caractacus to Dovah Skor, in mixture of Dragon and Cyrodiilic names. At the time she becomes Empress in 4E 199, she did moved to Imperial city but she improving and visit the fort during her reign and hired workers to build an extension of the catacombs, which later to be Marcella herself and her successors to be their resting place. The fort was into castle in 4E 200, similar to Battlehorn Castle. In 5E 63, 5 years before Marcella's death, the catacombs for herself and successors were completed and garrison of Cyrodillic Soldiers increase and contuning to guard the resting place until Emperor Titus Septim III's death.Dovah Skor in Fifth Era Reign of Titus Septim III When Orcish warlord Shamar gro-Rogdul planning to invade Cyrodiil. Titus III was preparing of war and got the Tamrielic Alliance to out-numbered the Orcs 6-1. Even though the Orcs were powerful. See also *Battle of Dovah Skor Notes Appearances * *